


Welcome To the Rest of Your Life

by tomlenson



Series: Welcome To the Rest of Your Life [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: 19 Year Old Harry, 19 year old Louis, High School AU, M/M, One direction AU, both harry and louis are nineteen, didnt feel like addiing all the boys, idk - Freeform, short little one shot, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis is just your average nerdy looking nineteen year old who is dating nineteen year old bad-ass (but really extremely kind and cares about fucking kittens), Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To the Rest of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with this age pairing, I think it would have been absolutely adorable.
> 
> Song title from: The Rest of Your Life by B Story
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Louis Tomlinson or Harry Styles or One Direction for that matter, and never will.
> 
> Tell me what you think!

 

**Welcome To the Rest of Your Life**

 

                Louis is really fucking adorable, honestly, and everyone he meets and befriends could easily tell anyone the same thing, that Louis Tomlinson is your funny, cute, nerdy boy who wears braces and rectangular glasses – it’s normal, really.   And if someone wanted the full detailed description of everything _about Louis_ , they would just need to consult with his boyfriend, Harry Styles.

 

No one knows the full explanation to how these two unlikely forces became one, but it’s not really their business anyways, because Harry and Louis like to keep their love life to themselves – verbally.  They hate explaining, but they definitely know how to show it — _very well_.  If they are not holding hands, Harry has an arm wrapped tightly around Louis’ waist, or if they are not just gently kissing, Harry is placing open mouthed kisses along Louis’ neck.  Really, there are couples that hate public display of affection, but not these two; it’s almost as if they _thrive_ off how much they show the public how much they love each other.

 

The brief story of how they met is just a little; Louis accidentally hit Harry with his car and for some unknown reason when Louis went to the hospital to apologize, Harry asked him out – simple as that.

 

But the detailed description is a lot cuter in reality because both boys had met at the age of sixteen and have been in love ever since.  Louis’ had the written part of his license done already, so his mother had trusted him to take the car down to Tesco’s to grab a carton of milk, and when he came to a stop sign, he noticed at the last moment that this boy on a skateboard had failed to stop himself and Louis ran right into him.  Of course, Louis had broken the kid’s leg.  Louis obviously felt _so_ bad, much like the kid he was at the time and _made_ his mother come and drive him to the hospital to apologize to the poor kid he had hit.  For some crazy reason though, when Louis stepped into the boy’s room, he immediately introduced himself, but all the got in reply was, “ _You’re really hot_.” And Louis blushed _so_ badly, which had the boy laughing and finally introducing himself as Harry.  Harry Styles.

 

After a long twenty minutes of Louis continuously saying how sorry he was, Harry had eventually convinced him that he would be alright under the conditions that after he was all healed up (to some degree at least), that he could take Louis out on a date sometime.  Louis had blushed and stuttered on his words a little because he has _never_ been asked out before, but he did say yes, and Harry grinned.

 

Ever since then, the two boys have been nearly inseparable, and no matter what happened, they stayed together strong and had been deemed the high school’s new power couple.  Nobody has ever messed with Louis when the first day Harry was allowed back he found a way to walk with Louis’ hand in his and kissed him pressed up against their lockers.  It was such a sight to witness, how hopelessly in love these two became and in such a short period of time.  Everyone seemed to fear Harry, which Louis picked up rather quickly.  It was _really_ odd; to say the least, because Louis _knew_ Harry was absolutely innocent, would never even hurt a fly.  It was cute really, because Harry’s best friend is actually this small black kitten named Marco, and whenever Louis goes over to Harry’s place, he always finds them cuddling on the bed.

 

Louis and Harry, they kiss _a lot_.  And as explained earlier, they are not afraid to kiss in public either, but once in the bedroom, Harry will lay Louis out absolutely bare of clothing save for his boxers, and place kisses all over Louis’ tiny frame.  It’s honestly one of their favourite things to do, it’s _their_ thing and it has been since Harry was out of his leg cast.  But there has always been that _one thing_ , going all the way which neither boy have done yet, and with their three year anniversary tomorrow, something _special_ is being planned.

 

Louis and Harry are entwined with each other on Harry’s bed, with no one ever home much, they always seem to be staying at Harry’s, his sister off to university and his mother working late, while at Louis’ there are five young girls always running around.  Harry is lying on his back, an arm behind his head while the other is wrapped tightly around Louis and holding the smaller boy close to him.  They can do this for hours, _have_ done this for an entire day once, just lying together and nearly half asleep or kissing lightly.

 

This day though, (the day before their anniversary), Louis is straddling Harry’s waist and rolling his hips slowly in a figure-8 motion while his mouth is attached to Harry’s chest and making sure to suck harshly on the bodies of the swallows.  Louis is horny as fuck, and really, Harry does not seem to mind it _at all_.  He is just laying back, his hands behind his head as he moans every so often and is just _watching_ Louis because god, this boy is going to be the death of him.  Louis is really pretty, almost feminine pretty, and for how many times Harry has told him and he has denied it, he _knows_ he has very feminine features, but he takes that too his advantage; especially with batting his eyelashes.

 

Louis knows what he is doing at this moment to, he can _feel_ how much Harry his liking this and with the sounds the lad is making, just confirms that Harry may like this much more than he expected.  Louis tends to be a little shit, may act like he is little mister innocent, but around Harry, he is literally _wild_ in pleasuring Harry.  Louis pulled off of Harry’s chest, smirking proudly at the string of spit attaching them before he began to push himself off and crawl backwards until he sat with his bum resting just above Harry’s knees, and just from the watching Louis and how his eyes stayed trained on the bulge in Harry’s pants, Harry could guess what Louis is going to do next.

 

“I’m going to blow you,” Louis announced, his eyes still cast down and his mouth salivating in the anticipation to wrap his soft thin lips around Harry’s thick cock.

 

Harry nodded in approval and encourage, whining softly.  “Yes, that sounds great.” His voice came out deep and smooth, the same voice he gets every time he is turned on and waiting for Louis to do _something_.

 

Louis grinned up at Harry and slowly trailed his hands and taking _ages_ to finally pop the button on Harry’s pants.  The only thing Harry hates about Louis is how much of a tease his tiny boyfriend actually is.  Louis may look the innocent part and Harry may look like the one to be dominant, but it’s switched, most of the time.  Louis’ usually obnoxiously loud and acts out way too much, while Harry seems to always be calm and just talking nonsense twenty four seven, Louis is really _fucking_ dominant when they are getting each other off.  He loves blowjobs – absolutely adores them, which probably makes him a cumslut, but he is alright with that because he loves the feeling of holding Harry down and taking in all of Harry, while Harry is _really_ good with hand jobs, knowing just the right way to twist for Louis to be shooting thick strips of cum over both of them.  It’s wonderful really, and they both loved it, absolutely.

 

Louis snuck his fingers in over top of Harry’s jeans waistband and began to pull down the pants, taking the boy’s boxers along with him and soon enough, Harry’s dick sprang free, bouncing up and curving towards his stomach, and Louis could easily tell you that Harry’s penis all hard and dripping wet is the most beautiful thing he as ever seen, besides for himself as well.

 

Louis sat and just stared at the boy’s penis, his eyes going dark with pleasure and his breathing hitching.  When he finally came to, Louis spat into his hand before taking a hold Harry’s thick cock and stroking ever so lightly, clearly teasing boy, especially with the devious smile on his face as he just sat and watched.  Harry hated this part, always had with the way Louis would just run his hand over him for a couple minutes, and he _knew_  Louis was driving him insane, but Harry truly does like it, loves having Louis holding him.

 

Harry threw his head back when Louis finally took him in his mouth, sucking gently on the head of his dick, and lapping out at the slit, soaking in all the precum.  And soon enough, Louis was working his mouth up and down Harry’s penis, going fast and skillfully, knowing all the little things he could do with his tongue that would bring Harry over the top.

 

Louis knew Harry was close, with the way the boy was keening loud, so Louis stuck his knee in between Harry’s legs and began to grind himself down fast on Harry’s thigh to bring himself to his own orgasm in the same speed as his mouth moved over Harry.  Soon enough, Harry was screaming out Louis’ name and coming hard and fast down Louis’ throat, drawing Louis to his own orgasm and managing to soil his pants in the process.

 

Louis pulled off of Harry and climbed off him and pulling off his pants before he quickly wiped himself clean along with his face before climbing back in beside Harry who thanked his boyfriend and pressed their lips together where they laid for the rest of the night kissing languidly.

 

If anyone were to ask either boy about each other, they are known to blush profusely, and smiling dopily as they kick their feet around on the ground because these two are so hopelessly in love it sickens so many.  But it’s honestly not their fault, for how far they had fallen for each other, and even if they are both nineteen and not suppose to know what love really is, they simply laugh because they _do_ know what love is, and they found it within each other.  Even if their personalities are different from their appearances, it has stopped bothering them a long time ago when people wonder how these two came to be, but it happened and they are glad, because no matter what they say now, they truly believe they would feel lost – only one half for the rest of their lives if they had not found each other had Louis not have hit Harry.

 

It’s a magical relationship, how cliché it is, but they were meant for each other and they are ready to spend the rest of their lives together because nothing was going to stop them from being stupidly in love with one another.


End file.
